Dark Sonamy: Awakened
by Exeviclove
Summary: "Leave me alone, get out of my head! I will never give in!" Sonic has been hearing a voice in his head, ever since a weird experience with the emeralds. He is very aware of who it is. He's been controlling it, and pushes it aside. But what happens when Amy gets badly hurt from a battle? Which sends her to the hospital, leaving sonic to rethink his resist from Dark sonic


"How many times have I told you!? I will never see things your way! So just leave me alone!"

Sonic protested to himself in his shack.

The reflection in the mirror spoke, but did not show Sonic's true reflection.

 _"I know how cruel this world is, but that doesn't mean I will be dwelt up in it!"_

Sonic turned away from the mirror, angered by his dark sides pestering.

"Well enough talk, I'm going to bed."

The hedgehog began to walk towards his room, away from the mirror.

 _"Fine go ahead and sleep, but tomorrow. There might be an awakening moment for you."_

Sonic paused and turned to look at the mirror, but there was nothing there anymore. And the voice stopped coming through. He sighed in relief, for he would sleep well tonight. No more pestering for at least the rest of the night.

Sonic lay in bed thinking to himself., how could it have come to this? Dark was driving him insane, and wouldn't leave him alone in peace. All he did knew was he'd rather suck it up for his friends. He didnt want to bother them or bring them into his problems.

With that last thought, Sonic decided to close his eyes and drift off to sleep.

The next morning, Sonic was awoken by a knock at his front door. Thank god the hedgehog got some sleep, for he hasn't slept that good in months.

He stretched and got out of bed heading towards the door. The knocking continued.

"I'm coming!"

Sonic opened the door and was met with Amy. He smiled and greeted her, and she did vice versa.

"Hi Ames! What brings you here this morning?"

"Oh nothing much, I just came to check up on you. Since the emerald incident you've been quite distant from everyone. Even Tails."

Amy gave a worried expression to Sonic, which led him to blush a little.

"Thanks but I'm fine, I'm actually getting better now."

 _"Don't lie to yourself, especially not to her. Shes too smart for you."_

"Come inside Amy."

Sonic smiled and moved aside to let Amy in. She returned the smile and walked in. Both sat on the couch and started talking.

"Sonic whats really on your mind? You didn't really expect me to believe in your lie. I've known you since we were kids."

Dark was right, she was too smart for him.

"Heh your right sorry for lying, he truth is..."

Sonic looked down, not having the guts to look her in the eyes. While Amy gave him a concerned look.

 _"Go ahead hero, tell her."_

"Sonic its ok if you dont want to tell me, I'm not forcing you. I just dont want you to lie to me, you know you can tell me anything."

Amy placed her hand ontop of his, and gave him a warm smile.

"I know Ames thank you. The truth is... That I had a weird feeling during that incident. I felt out of control, I felt like it wasnt me."

He explained with honesty, hiding the fact about Dark Sonic.

"And I felt that whatever it was, I wanted to keep it away from you guys to keep you safe."

"Oh Sonic, you dont always have to protect us all the time. I understand you want us safe, but we also want you well. Everyone was worried about you."

Sonic looked down in shame, he didnt mean to worry his friends so much.

 _"Worrying your friends so much? That's harsh, being a little selfish aren't we? Have you ever thought about how they feel? Have you ever thought about how she feels?"_

Sonic yeld at Dark in his mind.

"Shut up! I know I've been acting stupid excluding my friends! You dont need to rub it in!"

Though Dark did make a point. Maybe he was being an idiot by not realizing how much he has been hurting his friends. Especially Amy, she was always the worry bug.

"Sonic?"

Amy's voice took Sonic out of his thoughts.

"Sorry Ames, don't worry I'll make sure I'll tell you next time. I promise but I'm really fine."

He smiled even though Amy didn't buy it at first. She decided to let it slide and smiled back at him.

"Good, welp I have to go. I have to clean my house and go grocery shopping. So see you later Sonic."

"Alright, thanks Ames for stoppimg by."

He escorted her out the door and waved goodbye.

 _"She dosent trust you, she knows you lied. Shes too good for you, you idiot."_

"Be quite, I need to go for a run and I would like some time to think."

The hedgehog them dash ahead, leaving a nice breeze behind him.


End file.
